Mettaton/In Battle
Attacks Mettaton *During the quiz show, if the protagonist answers incorrectly, Mettaton fires an unavoidable laser that halves the protagonist's HP. *After the tile puzzle, if the protagonist does not press ACT → "Yellow" right away, Mettaton drops boxes from above in a set pattern, with gaps in between. Mettaton EX Mettaton EX's attacks all consist of an arrangement of several objects: *Copies of Mettaton's legs stick out from either side of the box and scroll downwards. They can be either moving inwards and outwards or not moving; this can be controlled by shooting them, which stops the moving legs in their tracks or causes the motionless legs to begin moving again. *Copies of Mettaton's legs quickly emerge from the side of the screen. An exclamation mark will appear in the area that they will appear in before this attack is used. *Small rectangular Mettatons glide down on umbrellas. As they reach the bottom of the screen, they will begin to toss hearts that are embroidered with the letter M. **This attack is also used by Alphys as a Lost Soul during the Asriel boss fight in the True Pacifist run. *Bombs marked with a plus sign travel downwards, which explode into lasers of a similar formation when shot with the yellow soul. *White squares marked with black circles travel downwards (and sometimes side to side), which are broken with a single shot from the yellow soul. *Spaced outlines of bombs and white squares with black circles travel downward, which will eventually reverse direction. *Long segmented arms resembling Mettaton's travel downwards, with sliding orange-yellow boxes along their length which cause the arms to retract when shot. *Mettaton's heart emerges from the square on his waist and shoots lightning-bolt shaped projectiles either in a circular blast formation or single linear shots. Firing at his heart will end Mettaton's attack earlier; not shooting his heart will still cause his limbs to fall off due to being a scripted event. Contrary to popular belief, attacking Mettaton's heart this way does not count as FIGHTing him. *A disco ball appearing from the top of the square projects laser beams in either blue or white, which can be toggled in color by shooting the disco ball. They rotate at a variable pace. *Plain white squares moving downwards. These can only be destroyed by a bomb. Strategy Neutral/Pacifist Route Mettaton Quiz Show Alphys is present during this battle, and uses her hands to shape the correct answer's letter. If Alphys doesn't provide an answer, it means any will do. Answering any questions wrong will cause Mettaton to halve the protagonist's HP. Attempting to hurt Mettaton in this form will not work; the screen will always display "Miss". Mettaton EX To defeat Mettaton EX without killing him, survive until his arms and legs are blown off and achieve a show rating of 10,000 or more; if his limbs are not blown off, a show rating of 12,000 or more will end the battle. The longer the player waits without acting, the ratings will go down. The ratings will stay at 3,001 at the minimum until the player does something. Mettaton's limbs fall off regardless of whether or not his heart is shot, but shooting it will end his turn earlier. Ratings can be boosted in several ways: *Getting hit gives a violence boost of 10 to 50 points. *Shooting anything during Mettaton's turn. *Using the FIGHT option to directly harm Mettaton will result in him either biting his lip or sticking his tongue out while saying "Yeah", giving an Action boost of 300 points. Further attacks will cause him to visibly grin but give fewer Action Points. *Eating food sold by Burgerpants will give 300-500 rating points, but the Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face will give 700 points instead. Eating Junk Food gives the 'Eating garbage?!' penalty of 50 points. All other consumables have no effect. *Equipping a different piece of armor will give 1,500 points as long that piece hasn't been worn previously during the fight. *Using the Stick will cause it to be thrown at Mettaton. He will catch it in his mouth and ratings will boost by 700 points. Repeating this action will give 1 point. Using the stick after Mettaton has lost his arms and legs will instead give 1,400 points. *Using the Boast action will cause ratings to shoot up during Mettaton's turn, but taking damage will cost 100 points and stop the rating spike. *Using the Pose action will give 100-1000 points, inversely proportional to the amount of health the protagonist has left. *Using the Heel Turn action will increase the aforementioned violence boost to 100 points. This is more of a risk as it requires the protagonist to get hit. *Early in the battle, Mettaton will ask the protagonist to write an essay about what they like most about him. **Writing "LEGS" earns 350 points, which is the highest amount, being the 'correct answer.' **Writing "TOBY" earns 300 points, Mettaton saying that Toby sounds sexy. **Writing "DANCING" earns 250 points, Mettaton saying that he's self-taught. **Writing "VOICE" earns 200 points, Mettaton commenting that he has the voice of a siren. **Writing "HAIR" earns 200 points. **Writing anything that doesn't meet any requirement will earn 100 points. ***Writing certain words like "fabulous," beautiful," radiant", and "personality" make Mettaton comment on them. **Writing nothing earns 80 points. Mettaton is not surprised that the protagonist is speechless. **Writing any curse word loses 150 points, Mettaton exclaiming that the show is family-friendly. **Writing a word that Mettaton deems insulting will prompt him to tell the protagonist that this is an essay about him, not them. **Writing a lot of letters with no sense will result in Mettaton being impressed that you wrote so much about him, even though he doesn't know what it means. If Mettaton EX is spared, he will appear only as his torso and head when the game returns to the overworld view. However, if he is killed, he will appear as his original boxy form in the overworld view, but busted up. For those who plan on killing Mettaton, methods that decrease ratings should be used, as the ratings may hit 10,000 before the protagonist kills Mettaton. Methods that decrease ratings include writing a curse word during the essay and eating Junk Food, so bringing a full inventory of Junk Food is advised. Waiting between turns also looses ratings (the ratings will steadily decrease, however they stop after a certain point). Genocide Route Despite claiming to be a human eradicator, Mettaton NEO does absolutely nothing. Any non-missing attack will instantly kill him. There is no way to spare Mettaton NEO. Contrary to Mettaton NEO's dialogue ("I CAN TELL FROM THAT STRIKE, DARLING. YOU WERE HOLDING BACK."), a weak attack does not revert back to the Neutral Route. Only failing to completely depopulate Hotlands/Core will cause Mettaton NEO to say this and revert back to the Neutral Route. Quotes Mettaton EX Battle Pre-Battle *''OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT. ... NOT!!! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT. AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE. ... OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW... WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST? locks'' **'Alphys' H-hey!!! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself! *'Mettaton' SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!!! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!! REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!! ON OUR NEW SHOW... "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" Pre-Mettaton EX Transformation * YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE! I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU! THAT, HOWEVER, WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN. YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER? KILLING YOU MYSELF! '' * ''THAT WORTHLESS PEA-SHOOTER WON'T WORK ON ME, DARLING. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ACTING IS!? 'the protagonist fires at him' * LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK. IF YOU CONTINUE, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL. AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY. BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN! I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION! THEN USING YOUR SOUL, I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER... AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME! GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY! ** calls U..uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but... D-d-don't give up, okay!? Th... there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton... It's... um... it's... This is a work-in-progress, so don't judge it too hard... But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be... Vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go! hangs up * OH??? A MIRROR??? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE! HMM... I DON'T SEE IT... WHERE IS IT...? DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Turn' Mettaton EX Transformation * (Before dialogue starts, a sound byte plays that can be found here.) * Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments... ABSOLUTELY beautiful! Battle * Lights! Camera! Action! * Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! * I'm the idol everyone craves! * Smile for the camera! * Oooh, it's time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought a keyboard... This one's an essay question! ** Nice. You get a gold star. writing ** Beautiful. Sometimes the fewest words speak the loudest. word ** Speechless...? Who can blame you? writing ** How creative. Arms... most people just think about my legs. ARMS ** My hair... yes, I use metal hair gel. HAIR ** Toby? What the hell is that? Sounds... sexy. TOBY ** They say I have the voice of a Siren... awooga! VOICE ** Dancing...? Thank you, I'm self-taught. DANCING ** That's right. Legs was the correct answer! LEGS ** Nice detail... You're right, I do look quite nice. sort of word complimenting appearance ** What a touching confession! I'll add it to the pile. LOVE YOU! ** Yes, my personality is quite charming, isn't it? PERSONALITY ** Oh my! This is a family friendly TV show. Now stand still while I murder you. sort of profanity (including "bepis") ** Huh? This essay is supposed to be about me, not about you... sort of insulting word * Your essay really showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine? * Oooh, I'm just warming up! * But how are you on the dance floor? * Can you keep up the pace!? * Lights! Camera! Bombs! * Things are blowing up! * Time for our union-regulated break! * We've grown so distant, darling... How about another heart-to-heart? * A.. arms? Wh... who needs arms with legs like these? I'm still going to win! * Come on...! * The show... must go on! * Dr... Drama! A... Action! * L... lights... C... camera... * Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? ... or do you just believe in yourself that much? * Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star! * ... then... * Are YOU the star? Can you really protect humanity!? After ratings have achieved 10,000 (or 12,000 before legs fall off) * OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!!! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONCE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... ... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!! * LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST! Ring HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW??? ** [Napstablook] ..... oh........ hi... mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton...... ... oh.... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh........... up * NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL... H... THEY ALREADY HUNG UP. ... I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER! ** callers Mettaton, your show made us so happy! ** Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you. ** Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart. * AH... I... I SEE... ... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH. ... DARLING. PERHAPS... IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS... THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEFT... THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK. I'D LEAVE AND ACHING VOID THAT COULD NEVER BE FILLED. SO... I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT. BESIDES. YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS... EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY. HA, HA... IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS... INEFFICIENT. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND... WELL. I'LL BE ALRIGHT. KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE! Killing Mettaton EX * H.. ha... So I was wrong. Darling... You really are strong enough to get past ASGORE. Well then... It's time for you to go. Don't worry about me. I might seem like I'm dying now, but... Dr. Alphys can always repair me. And... besides... Even if I'm not cut out to be a star... I still got to perform for a human, didn't I? So, thank you, darling... You've been a great audience! Post-Battle * Alphys I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two... Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you... ** H... hey... D... don't worry about it... I can always... I can always build a different robot! Mettaton was killed ** ... thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ... I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always... J-just build another. Mettaton was spared * ... Why don't you go on ahead? Mettaton's Diaries The house next to Napstablook's can be opened with the Mystery Key. This house contains six diaries explaining how "Happstablook" became Mettaton. * Dear Diary: Shyren's sister "fell down" recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her... she's become more reclusive than ever. So I reached out to her, and told her... that she, Blooky, and I should all perform together sometime. She seemed to like that idea. * Dearer Diary: I like to buy a new diary for every entry I make. I love to collect diaries. * Dearest Diary: Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. They sounded so... resigned... come on, Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides... I'd never find the kind of body I'm looking for, anyway. * My Darling Diary: I met someone... interesting today. Last week I posted that advertisement for my Human Fanclub. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came. Honestly, she's a dork. And she's obsessed with these awful cartoons. But she's kind of funny, too.... I want to see her again. * Diary... My dear: My diary collection is going fabulously. I have like five now. * Dear Diary: She surprised me with something today. Sketches of a body that she wants to create for me... a form beyond my wildest fantasies. In a form like that, I could finally feel like... "myself." After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Sorry, Blooky. My dreams can't wait for anyone... True Pacifist Ending Epilogue Mettaton EX can be found outside of his own house, which is right next to Napstablook's. * There you are, Frisk-darling. Feast your eyes! Dr. Alphys completed my wonderful new body. Oooh! And did you hear? The barrier's OPEN! I can't wait to see the sun... ...the greatest spotlight of all! Oh yes. I suppose I should thank you, too, darling. Before fighting you, I had... Forgotten how fun it was to perform with others. So I've been searching for HOT TALENTS to fill up my upcoming troupe. So far, Shyren's agreed to be my back-up singer. And Bl... Napstablook, here, will be my sound mixer! The three of us performing together... It really feels overdue, doesn't it? Frisk, darling. Can you help me with something? What kind of merchandise do you think humans would want to buy...? I've thought of a few ideas so far. Buttons (with my face), stickers (with my face), CDs (with my face)... Posters (with my face), T-shirts (with my face), underwear (with my face)... ...and plush dolls of TORIEL. But, you know. With my face instead of hers. So what do you think? * Frisk (...) * (A yes or no prompt was not provided.) * Mettaton Fabulous! I completely agree! Oh, Frisk. Why don't you go see how Alphys is doing? Since the flash of light she's been working hard to set everything right. Ha-ha. About time, huh? Genocide Route Pre-Battle * MY MY. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED. AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING... I REALIZED... SOMETHING GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS... BUT HUMANITY, AS WELL. OH MY. THAT'S AN ISSUE. YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE.AND BESIDES... THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE... I WANT TO PROTECT. AH HA HA. EAGER, AS ALWAYS, EH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE... PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED. COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU... MY TRUE FORM! FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!! Battle killed with every enemy in Hotland/Core dead * GH... GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN MY FAN CLUB...? killed while the protagonist did not meet Hotland/Core's kill requirement * G... GUESS SHE SHOULD HAVE WORKED MORE ON THE DEFENSES... ... YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME... BUT... I KNOW. I CAN TELL FROM THAT STRIKE, DARLING. YOU WERE HOLDING BACK. YES, ASGORE WILL FALL EASILY TO YOU... BUT YOU WON'T HARM HUMANITY, WILL YOU? YOU AREN'T ABSOLUTELY EVIL. IF YOU WERE TRYING TO BE, THEN YOU MESSED UP. AND SO LATE INTO THE SHOW, TOO. HA... HA. AT LEAST NOW, I CAN REST EASY. KNOWING ALPHYS AND THE HUMANS WILL LIVE ON...! Flavor Text Mettaton * His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack. Quiz Show * His metal body STILL renders him invulnerable to attack. Dungeon, 1.001 patch * Seriously, his metal body is invulnerable! CORE, 1.001 patch * Screaming is against the rules. 'Cry' * Mettaton Attacks! 'Encounter' * Mettaton. Neutral * Smells like Mettaton. 'Neutral' * The quiz show continues. 'during Quiz Show' * This is probably what you'll do if things continue in this manner. Burn * Seems like a good time to turn Mettaton around. 'Alphys calls' * You tell Mettaton that there's a mirror behind him. 'Turn' Bomb Defusal * Defuse the dog! 'Encounter' * It's blissfully unaware of its circumstances. Dog * The dog is still active! after defuse has failed * Dog defused ! defusal succeeds * Defuse the basketball! 'Encounter' * Even if you explode, you'll at least look good. 'Basket Bomb' * Defuse the present! 'Encounter' * Regardless, you'll have to write a thank-you letter. 'Present Bomb' * Defuse the game! 'Encounter' * You really should have rented it first. 'Game Bomb' * Defuse the script! 'Encounter' * Like all modern blockbusters, it's full of explosions. 'Script Bomb' * Defuse the extremely agile glass of water! 'Encounter' * All things considered, it's an extremely agile glass of water. 'Extremely Agile Glass of Water' * Defuse the bomb! 'Encounter' * Defuse failed! Aim for DEFUSE ZONE! 'defuse has failed' * The bomb is still active! 'after defuse has failed' * Bomb defused! 'bomb is defused' Mettaton EX * His weak point is his heart-shaped core. Check * Mettaton EX makes his premiere! Encounter * Mettaton. Neutral * Smells like Mettaton. Neutral * Mettaton is saving your essay for future use. essay question * You say you aren't going to get hit at ALL. Ratings gradually increase during Mettaton's turn. Boast * You posed dramatically. The audience nods. Pose * Despite being hurt, you posed dramatically. The audience applauds. at less than half HP * With the last of your power, you posed dramatically. The audience screams. at extremely low HP *''You turned and scoff at the audience. They're rooting for your destruction this turn!'' Turn *''You eat the (Item). The audience loves the brand.'' [[Glamburger] or Starfait] *''You ate the Face Steak. The audience goes nuts.'' [[Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face]] *''You eat the Junk Food. The audience is disgusted.'' [[Junk Food]] *''You throw the stick. Mettaton catches it in his mouth and winks.'' [[Stick]] *''You used the Mystery Key. Mettaton pretends it isn't there.'' [[Mystery Key]] Mettaton NEO * Dr. Alphys's greatest invention. Check * Mettaton NEO blocks the way! Encounter * Stage lights are blaring. Neutral Category:In Battle